1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display which can display images and pictures. More particularly, the invention relates to an active-matrix liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been a dramatic societal increase in communicating information using visual images and sound. To this end, cameras are becoming more compact and more powerful, and research and development into new types of cameras, such as digital 8 mm-VCR cameras and cameras using a semiconductor memory as a recording medium are being pursued. Similarly, it is necessary to create small goggle-type displays for applications such as three-dimensional virtual-reality games, the medical field and so on.
However, the displays which serve as interfaces between the user and such cameras have not yet been sufficiently miniaturized, which further hampers the downsizing of the overall system. Moreover, goggle-type displays are approximately two or three times as large as general-purpose ski goggles, thus producing discomfort and awkwardness when they are worn.